1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a write-once type optical information recording medium having excellent recording characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Write-once type optical information recording media, such as bonded optical disks have been well known including, those formed by opposing, for example, an optical disk having, on a transparent substrate, a layered structure containing a dye recording layer, a reflective layer and, optionally, a protective layer or the like and another optical disk of an identical layered structure or a different layered structure at least containing the dye recording layer, and bonding them to each other by way of an adhesive, with the layered structures thereof being opposed to each other, or opposing a pair of transparent substrates per se and bonding to each other by way of an adhesive, in which information can be recorded or reproduced by applying a light of a semiconductor laser at a waveform of from 300 to 670 nm for DVD or applying a light of a semiconductor laser at a longer layer wavelength for CD-R on the side of the other main surface as described in JP-A No. 9-69239.